Brumas del Pasado
by dunegranger
Summary: La historia de los fundadores


Brumas del pasado Dunegranger

_**PRÓLOGO**_

…_.el valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo._

El rey Gryffindor paseaba nervioso de un lado al otro del frío corredor de piedra. Por los pequeños ventanucos se colaba un viento helado procedente de los nevados páramos que se extendían a lo largo de todo su reino. Oyó cómo alguien se acercaba rápidamente, y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una de las doncellas de su esposa que lo condujo hasta los aposentos de la Reina. La habitación olía a una mezcla entre sangre y plantas medicinales, y el aire estaba algo viciado por el incienso. Las curanderas y las doncellas se retiraron en cuanto llegó el Rey, y una de ellas, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, le tendió un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas. Él miró lleno de orgullo a su primogénito que dormía apaciblemente, mientras pensaba que debería llamarlo Guilliam, como el anterior Rey. Un suave carraspeó de su mujer hizo que despertara de su ensimismamiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la Reina mecía en sus brazos otro bebé. Se acercó y quedo maravillado del enorme parecido que había entre los dos bebés. El pequeño que estaba en brazos de la Reina extendió una de sus manitas y cogió a su padre de un dedo. Inmediatamente , el Rey Gryffindor sintió cómo una corriente cálida y chispeante le recorría el cuerpo de una forma que solo había sentido una vez en su vida. Miró sorprendido a su mujer, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Al menos, Godric ha heredado algo de mí.

…_la bella Ravenclaw , de la cañada._

La muchacha fue corriendo hasta el claro del bosque donde Maeve solía retirarse a meditar. La Señora había pedido que no la molestaran , a menos que fuera algo importante, y aquello lo era. Efectivamente, aunque al principio refunfuñó, cuando recibió la noticia Maeve no dudó en seguirla hasta la conocida Cueva de los Gatos. Los gritos se oían casi a lo largo de todo el bosque, así que se abrió paso , casi a codazos, hasta el lecho donde yacía una de sus pupilas favoritas. Apartó a todas las chicas, y se remangó la túnica blanca hasta los codos, agarrando por los hombros al bebé que estaba naciendo. Empezó a entonar en voz alta los cánticos a la Diosa , haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de la parturienta, mientras poco a poco, las demás se unían a ella. Tras varios intentos, consiguió sacar al bebé de las entrañas de la madre, y lo alzó en sus ensangrentados brazos. Contempló a aquella preciosa niña, nacida de una de las mejores brujas que ella había conocido , y de un hombre al que nunca llegaría a conocer, tal como mandaba la tradición. De pronto, la niña abrió los párpados, revelando unos increíbles ojos azules. Maeve se quedó maravillada, pues no era normal que los bebés abrieran los ojos cuando acababan de nacer, y aquellos solo podía significar una cosa: que aquella iba a ser una de las mujeres más inteligentes que hubieran pisado la faz de la tierra. En ese momento un último grito surcó las paredes de la cueva , procedente desde la moribunda madre.

-Rowena….

…_del ancho valle procedía la dulce Hufflepuff_

El joven campesino caminaba lentamente a lo largo del valle, soportando todo el peso de su mujer. Le había repetido mil veces que en su estado tan avanzado, debería quedarse en casa, pero ella siempre le repetía, que si aquel año querían conseguir una buena cosecha , debían trabajar todas las manos posibles. En eso, él no podía llevarle la contraria, pero hubiese preferido que no hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto: mientras estaban terminando las labores diarias, ella había sentido un inmenso dolor en e vientre, y poco después, su falda se había humedecido al romper aguas. A pesar de todo, consiguieron llegar hasta la pequeña casita a las afueras del pueblo que les pertenecía antes de que el bebé naciera. Las monjas del convento cercano, Santa Brígida, no tardaron en acercarse para con sus conocimientos, tratar de auxiliar a los Hufflepuff, uno de los pocos matrimonios cristianos que había en la zona. El parto fue fácil y sin muchos problemas, dando a luz a una pequeña niña sana y que prometía ser tan hermosa como su madre. El feliz padre la estrechó y la llevo hasta una pila de agua que había preparado para limpiarla de todos los restos del alumbramiento. Al contacto con el agua helada, la pequeña empezó a llorar, y con su llanto la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. Las monjas salieron corriendo de la casa pensando que aquello había sido obra del mismo demonio, y el padre dejó a la niña sobre la mesa de madera asustado.

-¿Eso lo ha hecho nuestra Helga?

…_y el astuto Slytherin , de los pantanos._

Con un sonoro crac, Sigfrid Slytherin se apareció en los pantanos cercanos a su mansión, puesto que , por medidas de seguridad, nadie podía aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de su casa. Llevaba varios días fuera, ya que el Rey había mandado que fuera a la capital del Reino. En aquel viaje había conocido unas noticias excelentes para los magos y brujas que, como su familia, se esparcían a lo largo de Inglaterra: uno de los hijos del Rey había heredado los poderes mágicos de su madre y los ancestros de su padre, algo que no ocurría desde varias generaciones atrás en la familia real. Sacó su varita y convocó una escoba con la que llegar más rápido a su hogar. Al llegar, empujó el gran portón de madera con fuerza e irrumpió en la casa como un huracán , feliz y dispuesto a darle las buenas nuevas a su esposa. Sin embargo, un grito desgarrador procedente del ala oeste, donde estaba su alcoba, le alarmó. Cuando abrió la puerta,encontró a su mujer exhausta sobre la cama , meciendo un niño en brazos, mientras la serpiente que tenían de mascota se enroscaba en torno a ellos como tratando de acariciar al pequeño que no parecía asustarse.

-Mira Salazar, papá ha llegado.

4


End file.
